Rules
Listed below are the rules that must be followed on this wiki, whether one has an account or not. All users who do not respect these rules will be warned or immediately banned depending on the severity of the crime and the number of offences. If you see a user breaking any of the rules below, please contact an admin. If any of of the rules below confuse you, please ask an admin for clarification. It is recommended that you follow this page, so that you are immediately aware of any changes. Note: If a user admits to not having read the rules, they will automatically be banned without warning. Primary guidelines The following are absolutely forbidden: *Impersonating users or celebrities Impersonating users or celebrities (such as the actors on TNS) is a serious offence because it has legal implications; outside of this site, impersonating someone can be ground for imprisonment. If one is discovered to be actively impersonating other individuals, an infinite ban will ensue. * Bullying of any kind. Bullying is serious offence for its profound emotional damage upon users and its subsequent dissuasion of users to enter this site. The length of one's ban for bullying is reliant upon the magnitude of the bullying; if the bullying is profoundly antagonistic (i.e. racial slurs, homophobic epithets), an infinite ban may ensue. *Cursing, swearing, spam, or sexual and inappropriate remarks. *Vandalism. *Plagiarism. *Editing other users' profiles. *Releasing personal information (e.g. full name, phone number, email address). The following is mandatory: #When you create a page, add it to the "A to Z" category, unless it is fanfiction. #When adding links on a page, only link the first mention of something with a corresponding page under each heading. #Write on all pages in the present tense, unless describing something that happened before the show. #Grammar is key! Use it properly and keep it Canadian (while not whilst, line not queue, colour not color). #All content must relate to the show. #All pages with disputable information must have references. Editing Before editing, please consult the layout guide. #Only add relevant and needed edits. #If an edit could be disputable, add a reference. For information on adding references, click here. #Do not remove content from pages unless you are removing spam or false information. #Do not add edits that contain spoilers of an upcoming or recent episode without putting the template at the top of the page. #Renaming a page is only allowed with an admin's approval. Creating pages Before creating pages, please consult the layout guide. #Do not create a page that is an article stub unless it is absolutely needed. If it is needed, add the template at the top of the page. #If you add the page to a category that doesn't exist, please create the category page. Creating galleries # Only create a gallery if there is more than one photo that is related to it. # Organize images in sequential order of their appearance on the show (if they are not from the show, try to put them in order of the date they were released). Creating category pages # Category pages can only be created if more than one item will be in it, unless it is absolutely needed. Images and videos #Do not add photos that are identical/similar to ones that have already been uploaded. #If there are characters in an image, add the photo to the galleries of all of these characters' galleries with relevant captions.*''' #Add image to ALL relevant galleries. #When adding images to any gallery, organize the images in sequential order of their appearance on the show.**''' * The only exception is if the image contains a large group of characters that belong to a certain collective mass (i.e. A-Troupe or E-Girls). '**'If the images are not from the show (like images in cast galleries), try to put them in order of the date they were released. Captions # Link only the first mention of anything that has a page in the caption of an image in a gallery, unless it is the name of the object/person the gallery is for (i.e. If you are captioning the Daniel gallery, do not provide a link for his name. Provide a link to the first mention of say, Giselle, but do not link her name again unless you have entered a new subcategory 2, Season 3). # Use present tense, although in the simple form, not in the continuous form (i.e. "does," not "doing"). # Act as though the images are narrated in third person limited. Continuing with the example of the Daniel gallery, instead of writing: "Daniel and Michelle look on," write something along the lines of "Alongside Michelle, Daniel looks on," "Daniel looks on with Michelle," or simply, "Daniel looks on." Category:Protected Pages Category:A to Z